poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battling the Skulls
This is how Battling the Skulls goes in Skull Grinder's Revenge. Toa and Ponies arrive at a temple Starlight Glimmer: What are we doing? Trixie Lulamoon: Tahu thinks this is where we'll find what we need to help us. Thorax: I wish I was like a Toa. Discord: Me too. Pohatu: Careful. I smell a trap. Rarity: Our next move is... Discord: Spring the trap. thinks for a bit Tahu: No problem, I'll think of a plan. Kopaka: That would take forever. Follow my lead instead. Fluttershy: Maybe we should follow Tahu and Kopaka start fighting but Onua stops them Onua: United, remember? Applejack: What he said. Pohatu: You're loud enough to wake the dead. Rarity: Why? Gali: Pohatu's right. Be quiet, we don't know what's behind that gate. Rainbow Dash: You could help us. Lewa: If you ask nicely, I might tell you. Pinkie Pie: Like some friends like Ryan. Toa and Ponies hear a noise and see several Skull Warriors rising from the dead Starlight Glimmer: Oh, boy. Trixie Lulamoon: This is not good. Thorax: Girls, this is no time to panic. Discord: What are you talking about? This is the perfect time to panic! Skull Warriors stand and bring out their weapons Skull Warrior: Better start running, twerps. charge at Trixie, Starlight, Thorax, and Discord Skull Warriors appear Gali: Bury them, Onua! They're blocking our way out! Rainbow Dash: Let me go it. and Rainbow Dash fight the Skull Warriors Pohatu: There is no way out. Rarity: What do we do? Tahu: Everyone stand united! Dash flies around the Skull Warriors with Lewa Lewa: Now this is more like it. defeat the Warriors and they get up Discord: What was that? Tahu: That is unity, Discord. Rainbow Dash: Last time Ryan have that, he was fighting Megatronus. Skull Warriors outnumber Fluttershy Fluttershy: Whoa! Skull Warrior grabs Fluttershy Fluttershy: Let me go. Skull Warrior takes Fluttershy's Element of Kindness necklace off her neck and puts it around his neck and begins using it as a blue coloring begins creeping on it. Fluttershy watches in horror Kopaka: What's happening? Pohatu: There's a special link between wielder and element. Rarity: So that Skull Warrior is stealing Fluttershy's energy and using it for his own purposes? Pohatu: I'm afraid so. Applejack: Me too, Pohatu. Discord: Let me and Kopaka defeat him. and Discord charge at Skull Warrior and take back Fluttershy's necklace Skull Warriors laugh as one of them gains power Kopaka: Where is Lewa? Fluttershy: Kopaka? looks around but Lewa is nowhere to be seen Kopaka: Did Lewa run away? Fluttershy: I think he left. Gali: No. He just flew in. Rainbow Dash: Look! flies into the scene and spins at the Skull Warriors. Sound of Bowling pins crashing is heard Tahu and Thorax: Strike! Rainbow Dash: Bravo! Skull Warriors fire their Freeze Bow Rapid Shooters at the Toa and ponies Pinkie Pie: We are under fire! Kopaka: I hate fire. uses her magic to turn the bow shooters into teacups Skull Warrior: confused A teacup? Discord: Transfiguration spell. Skull Warrior #2: You couldn't have thought of something else? giggles and uses her magic to defeat the Skull Warriors Gali: Bravo, Trixie. Ryan will be proud of you. So will Twilight. and the others see Lewa Kopaka: What took you so long, Lewa? Fluttershy: What is the news? Lewa: I spotted an arena. It could be fun. Pinkie Pie: Me too! Kopaka: We're not looking for fun. We're looking for Twilight. Fluttershy: If you ask nicely like Spike, he might tell us. Gali: We still need to get pass the gate first. Rainbow Dash: We could find something. grabs a boulder and throws it at the gate, destroying it. The heroes move on Slicer spots Pinkie Pie Skull Slicer: This pony is perfect. Slicer hides and Pinkie look around Pinkie Pie: What about the arena? Kopaka: We're not going to the arena. Follow me. Pinkie Pie: I go where I want, Freeze-brain. leaves and Skull Slicer follows Pie goes to the arena, unaware Skull Slicer is stalking her Pinkie Pie: Uhh. If Twilight is here, she can be a Prime like Ryan, but I need to be brave. sees the rules of the arena Pinkie Pie: Wow. turns around to see Skull Slicer Slicer uses his Mask Grabber to snatch Pinkie Pie's Element of Laughter from her neck Pinkie Pie: Hey! Give that back! heroes arrive Tahu: We took a wrong way. Kopaka: No. The wrong way was the one taken by Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy: She may be a crazy pony but she knows how to get a task done. notices Pinkie's element is missing Lewa: Pinkie Pie. Where's your Element? Pinkie Pie: at Skull Slicer He has it. Slicer goes into the arena with Pinkie Pie's element while laughing maniacally ponies and Toa follow Lewa: There! at Skull Slicer Skull Slicer: Ha Ha Ha, ha ha-ha. Slicer uses his upper right arm and lower left arm to put Pinkie Pie's Element of Laughter around his neck and begins using it as a green coloring begins creeping on it Applejack: What will stop him? Lewa: Hit the lever. Slicer jumps onto another platform sees the lever and Onua ready for something Lewa: Onua. Go bash. charges and the walls were about to crush him when they stopped Onua: Huh? looks up to see Kopaka who has blocked the walls Kopaka: You're welcome. Slicer brings out his three Hook Blades, one in his upper right hand and two in his lower right and left hands as he holds his Mask Grabber in his upper left hand. Pohatu uses his Stormerangs to pin Skull Slicer to a wall, making him drop his Hook Blades in his lower arms. Skull Slicer uses his Mask Grabber to try and grab Kopaka's mask, but Kopaka blocks its path with his shield and uses it to snatch Skull Slicer's Mask Grabber away from him. Kopaka and Tahu charge and one platform sends Kopaka flying. Tahu reaches Skull Slicer and knocks away the Hook Blade in his lower right arm. Skull Slicer then grabs Tahu Kopaka: Tahu, you're in my way! throws his fist in the air and Tahu moves out of the way and Kopaka punches Skull Slicer, causing Pinkie Pie's Element of Laughter to come off his neck Onua: Get off the floor! smashes the lever [ Skull Slicer: AHHHHH!!!! floor reappears and Pinkie catches her Element of Harmony Pinkie Pie: How did you do? Onua: I hit the lever. Rainbow Dash: Without breaking anything? lever falls off and rocks fall on our heroes woke up hurt Lewa: Onua Oh, without breaking anything huh? Pinkie Pie: Where is Wreck-it Ralph when we need him? Gali: We're trapped. Rainbow Dash: Can't fly. Pohatu: This is ridiculous. I didn't sign up for this mission. Rarity: Me too. Tahu: None of us did. We just seemed to fall from the stars. to meteors falling to Equestria Tahu: (voice) Not knowing our purpose. The Equines were in danger. to an attack by the Skull Spiders ends Gali: Skull Spiders everywhere. Rainbow Dash: Like the ones we saw. Pohatu: Helping their Lord to try and reclaim Equestria. Rarity: And they are after Twilight. to Twilight and her friends and the Toa fighting some Skull Spiders and facing the Lord of Skull Spiders ends Onua: Even underground. Applejack: Under our hooves. to the undergrond ends Tahu: The Protectors would just keep on fighting. to a prophecy Tahu: (voice) For us to get the golden masks. to the masks ends Onua: They gave us purpose. Applejack: You do? Kopaka: It is our duty to save Equestria. Fluttershy: Our home. Pohatu: I agree. But we're still stuck. Rarity: Us too, Pohatu. Lewa: Wait. I feel a breeze. There must be a tunnel behind these rocks. Pinkie Pie: Me too. Kopaka: Lewa Breeze? What are you, the Master of Air? Fluttershy: And what are you? Wyldstyle? Onua: Lewa is right. Stand back. Applejack: Ya'll need to do the smashing. and Applejack smash the rocks away arrive at a graveyard Onua: A graveyard. Applejack: I tell you. That place was a party when Spike was there. Kopaka: Look for the temple. Fluttershy: Right. set off Gali: I don't feel like asking the neighbors for directions. Rainbow Dash: Nothing here. Or here. Lewa: We could just take a peak inside the building with the huge skull face sign. Pinkie Pie: Oh. That explains it. stops them Tahu: Let's go! No stopping us now. steps on a bone and two Skull Scorpios show up Pohatu: I hate scorpios. Skull Scorpio uses its tail to snatch Rarity's Element of Generosity from her neck Rarity: Hey! Skull Scorpios laugh as one of them gains more power. Lewa fights one of them and Discord fight some scorpios and Rarity reclaims her element Basher sends Tahu and Kopaka to the ground. Applejack charges and runs as Skull Basher lowers his head and quickly raises it and sends Applejack flying. Onua catches her. Onua sees Skull Basher has something Onua: Uh-oh. Applejack: Oh my. Onua: Applejack! sees Skull Basher has her Element of Honesty Applejack: My Element! Skull Basher: It's mine now! Basher puts the Element of Honesty around his neck and begins using it Starlight Glimmer: Have Optimus and Ryan taught us nothing? Skull Basher will pick us off one by one! Tahu: Let's give him a taste of unity. heroes defeat Skull Basher